


Expectations

by HalfNakedWriter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual mpreg, Forced Marriage, M/M, Omega Billy, buying people, mpreg mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfNakedWriter/pseuds/HalfNakedWriter
Summary: Steve’s father buys Billy to teach Steve a lesson.





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again friends! Please enjoy this work! I’ve been working on it for a long time. Eventually this will turn into an E rated work, with some noncony elements, heat sex and mpreg! Please do enjoy!

Stephen Harrington been always been a disappointment to the Harrington name. From the time he was little Edward Harrington could see that his son wouldn’t live up the expectations the name brought. 

The boy was soft, meek. Edward had been sure he’d grow up to be an Omega like the man who birthed him, but to his surprise Stephen had presented as an Alpha. As a younger teenager Stephen had preferred partying to studying, let his grades slip and made a general embarrassment of himself. Edward had thought that when Steve began dating Nancy Wheeler that maybe, just maybe his son would begin to shape up. But of course Stephen had managed to ruin that as well. It was time for Edward to take matters into his own hands. 

 

___________

 

Steve groaned as he kicked his front door closed, his Scoops Ahoy! uniformed tucked under his arm. Everything hurt, who knew scooping ice cream all day could be so stressful. Today had been particularly hard, it seemed like every kid in Hawkins had come in and wanted ice cream. He had to drag four new tubs up to the front, alone, because Robin had just gotten her nails done and refused to leave the register. Then some jackass and two of his five kids spilled their shakes all over the floor, the kids had screamed and cried, and their father demanded that Steve remake them because the ‘for here’ cups didn’t come with lids so it was the store’s fault the drinks had spilled, and not the fault of his devil spawn for not sitting the fuck down after he’d give them their drinks. All he wanted now was to just collapse on the sofa and veg out until his legs felt like legs again.

Steve rounded the corner to the living room and instead of the empty sofa he was expecting he found his father and, Neil Hargrove. The two men looked deep in conversation, their heads bent over some paperwork, glasses of chilled whiskey in their hands. Steve froze. He hadn’t been expecting his father to be back for another two days, his mother had assured him they’d be spending the weekend in Toronto. Clearly something had changed.

 

Steve cleared his throat, like he’d always been taught if he had to interrupt his father. Both men looked up at him. Steve gave his father a small smile, and a wave. Edward nodded at him, expression still hard. 

 

“Ahh Stephen. Yes, I’ve been expecting you. Did you work hard today?” Steve was a bit shocked that his father had asked. Normally Edward Harrington pretended Steve’s job was a walk in the park.

 

“Uh yes. It was really busy today, had a line for most of my shift.”

 

“Hmm yes yes,” His father waved him over, dismissing anything Steve had wanted to say. “Come here. I want to show you something.” Steve nodded, walking into the room and talking a sit across from his father. It was right next to Neil Hargrove, he gave Steve a small nod and sipped his whiskey. Steve leaned away from him, hoping to put enough distance between himself and the older man without his father noticing. Edward glanced up at his son, watching as the young man slouched in his seat. He shook his head, lazy. “Stephen, it’s come to my attention that you’re lacking.” He didn’t say what, as far as he was concerned Steve was lacking in everything. Steve didn’t bother replying. Instead he just waited for his father to continue. “I’ve decided that’s no longer acceptable. You’re going to run the business one day, my business and it’s time you learned some responsibility.”

 

Steve could feel the back of his neck burn with anger. His father knew nothing. 

 

“I’ve decided you need something to teach you some responsibility. Something with real consequences.” Edward marched on, completely oblivious to Steve’s mounting anger. “I’ve decided it’s time you mated.”

 

Steve shot out of his chair, his face reddening as he stared down at his father. His eyes darting from Neil Hargrove, to the paperwork on the coffee table and then finally to his own father. Who was leaned back, casually sipping his whiskey like they were having a conversation about how the Colts would fair in the coming season.

 

“What!?” Steve demanded, his anger boiling to the surface. This was probably the worst thing his father had done to him. That included the time he made Steve sleep outside in his car in the middle of winter because Steve had failed his Sophomore year Geometry final and had to repeat the class in the summer. “No! You can’t do that to me!” Steve was an Alpha, 18, legal age! No one could just sign his life away like this.

 

“You’ll find I can do a lot with you boy!” Edward boomed back. His eyes icy and hard as he took in Steve’s shaking frame, the boy looked like a woman. He was stood there shaking, in those hideous work short of his. Disgusting. “You live under my roof! You’ll follow my rules. The State doesn’t have a problem with an arranged marriage, you’ll find Indiana is one of the only states left with some common sense!” Steve tried his best not to sneer at that. Indiana was one of the only states left that hadn’t made it’s way past 1952 when half of the US outlawed arranged marriage. “Now I’ve found you a good Omega. One from a good home, a proper home! One raised right,” Steve tried not to let what that implied get to him. “You’ll be grateful for it! Or you’ll get out of my house.” There was a pause. Where Steve debated leaving, surely Joyce or Hopper would let him crash at their place until he could find a cheap room to rent. Just as Steve made to turn his father grabbed his wrist and gestured to the empty seat Steve had just vacated. Sit down, you’re embarrassing me in front of our guest.” His hissed the words at Steve, eyes daring the young man to challenge him some more. 

 

Suddenly it dawned on Steve why Neil Hargrove was here. He whipped around to stare at him, no! No!

 

“No!” Steve yelled. “You-you can’t be serious! I-Max!” He stuttered out. Max, like the others had yet to present but she was the right age. All the kids were due to present soon. If Neil suspected Max would turn out to be an Omega and was shopping her around. Steve’s stomach turned. 

 

Neil Hargrove had the decency to look disgusted. “Maxine is a minor. I’d never allow some of age Alpha to have my child like that!” Neil snapped at him, and Steve saw him tighten his grip on his glass.

 

“Then why are you here!” Steve demanded. If not Max, then why!

 

“Stephen!” His father’s voice cut through the tense atmosphere. Steve turned away from Neil to look at his father, the man’s grey eyes were icy and cold. “Neil is here because his Omega son is about to turn 18, and we have decided you two will be mated.” Steve watched as his father lifted the stack of papers from the table and threw them at Steve, who caught them. Eyes wide as he read the first few words. 

 

It was like someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water over the top of Steve’s head. Everything inside him chilled and then froze over. He slowly processes the words printed on the paper. _‘I, Alpha Stephen David Edward Harrington II have stated my intentions to mate with Omega William Bennett Hargrove by 1st July 1985. I, Alpha Stephen David Edward Harrington II shall take responsibility of Omega William Bennett Hargrove from his Alpha father, Neil Wayne Hargrove, on 20th June 1985 accepting Omega William Bennett Hargrove into my home and becoming his head of house’_ The contract went on and on about how Steve was willing to own someone. It made his stomach roll.

 

“Dad.” Steve clutched the paperwork. “Please don’t do this! Arranged marriages they’re so archaic. Please.” Steve pleas feel on uncaring ears. His father had made up his mind, his signature was long dry on the bottom of the very last page of the contract. He didn’t need Steve’s permission to seal the deal. As of right now Steve was living under his roof, Indiana state laws deemed that any child of the homeowner, Alpha, Omega or Beta, who remained dependent on the homeowner even once they were of legal age were still considered a member of that homeowner’s ‘pack’ and said homeowner was allowed to do as they pleased with said child. Even sign their lives away with a mating contract. 

 

“It’s already done.” Edward said. “You and William will be mates by the first of August! I have already transferred his Omega price to Mr. Hargrove. The deal has been done.” Steve stared at his father, not only had the man basically written a contract for Steve’s lifebut he had bought another human in the process.

“You-you bought Billy!?” Steve stuttered sinking down onto the couch. His hands gave out and the stack of papers flopped down onto the floor with a dull thud.

 

“The dramatics are unnecessary Stephen. WILLIAM  comes from a good family line. He’s a Bennett, and a Hargrove.” Steve could tell his father had tacked on Neil’s last name just so he didn’t offend the man. Neil didn’t seem to notice, he looked smugly around at Steve. “The Bennett’s are one of San Francisco’s most influential families. William is from good stock.” Edward swirled the last of his whiskey. “The Hargrove’s are hard workers, I’ve seen Neil in the factory. No one has run my floor like he does since, well since myself. William will make an excellent addition to this family.” 

 

Steve forced a nod because that’s what his father wanted. He wanted Steve to agree. Steve didn’t but if he had any hope of escaping this living room, he’d nod. 

 

A phone rang. His father’s private phone from his study, the shrill sound cutting through the air and startling Steve. “That will be your mother. She stayed in Toronto to do some shopping, I asked her to pick up a few Omega items to welcome William home with.” Steve knew that meant his father had told his mother to stay in where she was until he sent for her. “While I’m gone pour your,” A dark smile crossed Edward’s face. “Pour your new father-in-law a drink Stephen. He’s already finished his.” With that Steve watched his father stand and cross the room to his study door. Edward paused hand on the knob. “From the red topped one, he’s family now after all.” 

 

The red topped bottle cost over $5,000.

 

Steve’s hands shook as he mixed Neil another drink, the movements second nature by this point in Steve’s life. He added the single ice cube and cleaned Neil’s old glass without a thought. Returning the used glass to the bar where he’d take it to the kitchen to clean later. 

 

Neil watched Steve prepare him a second drink, eyes on the young man as he moved across the small bar. He wasn’t much of an Alpha. Scrawny, any muscle definition was simply because the boy had no fat on his body. Neil shook his head. Some Alpha this kid would turn out to be once he moved out of Daddy’s mansion. He was exactly what Billy deserved. Steve turned around and Neil locked eyes with him, Steve stared back in defiance. Neil accepted the new drink when Steve trust it at him. He sipped and stared at the younger man.

“You know my boy?” He asked Steve, they were a year apart in age but Neil figured Billy had made a nuisance of himself the second they arrived in this hick hole town. Steve nodded. “Figured. He got on his knees for you boy?” 

 

“No.” Steve tried not to snap at him, but it came out harsh. A hiss. Neil just smiled. 

 

“Don’t worry. He knows not to give it up to anyone. Made sure of that myself. You’ll be able to break him in. Teach him how you like it .” Steve physically  flinched at that. This man, he was sick. “Billy’s been around that much I know but he knows where the line is. Your Daddy paid good money for him, good money. He’ll deliver.” The threat was there. A threat against a boy who wasn’t even in the room with them. Steve gripped his father’s drink and then slammed it down on the table in front of Neil. 

 

“Don’t talk about him like that.” Steve didn’t know why he was defending Billy. The kid had almost beaten him to death but no one, no matter how much Steve wanted to run him over, deserved to be spoken about like this. Billy was still a person.

 

Neil smiled. “You’re right. He is yours now after all.”

 

Neil left shortly after that. Edward re-emerged from, shook Neil’s hand once more and then  dismissed Steve. Who raced upstairs and called Nancy. Because Steve had like ten friends in this world and 90% of them weren’t even old enough to drive a car.

 

Nancy had sat and listened to Steve hyperventilate over the phone for two hours before doing her best to calm him down.

 

“There’s got to be some way to void the contract. You’re 18, almost 19! He can’t do this to you!” Nancy was a strong believer in both Omega and human rights. She believed everyone had the right to chose who, how and when they’d get married and mated. and had often complained about the unethical laws that Indiana state had. “I’ll go to the library tomorrow, look somethings up for you. Don’t worry Steve. Everything will be okay.” 

 

This was one of the things Steve liked about Nancy. She made him feel safe and supported. It was weird, with him being an Alpha and her being an Omega, but Steve had never really had that growing up. It was probably natural that he’d seek comfort and support in someone else. 

 

“Thank you Nance. Drop by Scoops when you’re done with school tomorrow, I’ll give you and Jonathan some ice cream.” She hadn’t mentioned her boyfriend but they were kind of a packaged deal now. Steve was sure once they graduated and Jonathon swept her away to NYU they’d be married and mated before either of them turned 21. Steve envied them.

 

“Okay. Hang in there Steve.” She hung up and Steve feel back against his bed. He wondered how he would survive living with Billy Hargrove. The kid was insane. Steve knew damn well his father wouldn’t allow Steve to sleep anywhere BUT his own room, and that Billy would be expected to sleep with Steve, IN Steve’s bed. Because that’s what mated Omega’s did. They slept with their Alpha’s. Steve rolled onto his side and stared out his window. This wasn’t going to turn out well for him. He could feel it.

 

Steve told Hopper next. Because Jim Hopper was like one of the only ‘adult adults’ Steve could trusted. Hopper sat in his office chair, stunned into silence by Steve’s words. The limp contract held in his hands. 

 

“You need a lawyer son.” Hopper placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder, it was warm and fatherly and Steve wanted to lean into the touch. “You need to find yourself a good lawyer, and have him read this over because honestly it looks iron clad. Hire someone. I’ll ask around, see if anyone knows anyone.” Steve nodded, and thanked Hopper who shook his head. “Don’t mention it kid. No one should be forced into something they don’t want.” 

 

Steve thanked him and left the police station. His father had told him to be home by 4 because Steve would be welcoming his new Omega at 6. Steve suspected his father wanted to use the two hours to make sure Steve was as presentable as possible. He’d have to find a lawyer another time. 

 

Edward was waiting for Steve in the living room when Steve returned home. He was once again drinking, his eye glasses were perched on his nose as he read the New York Times. Steve waited to be noticed this time, his father didn’t like being disturbed while reading his paper. Even if it was the third paper that day. Edward looked up at him, grey eyes narrowing at the clothes Steve had on. A simple black crew neck tshirt and jeans. Unexceptionable for meeting the family of Steve’s future Omega.

 

“Change your clothes.” Edward snapped in way of a greeting. “Something pressed. With buttons. Add the yellow sweater your mother gave you as well. Look like you’re going somewhere.” 

 

“Yes sir.” Steve replied, turning to the stairs and making his way up them. His stomach burned with embarrassment. When Billy saw him he’d be done for. Looking like the stereotypical rich boy, Steve was pretty sure Billy would use that to pick a fight. Probably once they were alone, but he was sure it would happen.

 

He changed into ‘appropriate’ attire. A baby blue button down, with tan slacks and, Steve cringed as he did it, a tied yellow sweater around his shoulders. He looked like the type to play golf at 9am and laugh in the face of poor people at 11am. His father would approve though and for now that’s what counted. Steve made his way back to the living room where Edward had closed his paper and was now fixing his collar in the mirror above the mantle. He was in a sports coat of all things, a white button down and black slacks. Like it wasn’t a million degrees outside. Steve snorted. 

 

“What’s so amusing Stephen.” Edward snapped. Steve motioned to their outfits, eyebrows raised at him.

 

“It’s like 99 degrees outside and we’re dressed like completely assholes.” Steve didn’t mouth off very often, and while today might not be the day Steve had to say something. “Why can we just wear something comfortable and casual.”

 

“This is casual Stephen.” His father turned to him. “You’re greeting your future Omega and his family. You’ll dress like you give a damn! And you will not say or do anything to embarrass yourself.” It was an order. Steve closed his eyes, counted to ten and then opened them again. In the time they’d been closed his father had crossed the room and was now right in front of him fixing Steve’s clothing. “You’re mother’s been held up in Canada, customs or something. So it will be just us.” He yanked at the knot Steve had done, and redid it to his liking. Steve stood there, head tilted back as his father made him into how he wished Steve looked. “You should have done something with your hair.”

 

“Billy won’t care. He’s seem me look worse.” _He’s_ _beaten my face in_. “We used to be on the basketball team together.

 

“That doesn’t matter. You were his schoolmate then, now you’re his Alpha. You should look the part.” Another sharp yank and Steve’s collar was positioned how Edward wanted it. “That will do. Come here.” 

 

They spent the next hour going over the new rules for Billy living with them, Steve assumed so it looked like he had some say in this when they inevitably went over it with the Hargroves. Steve prepared drinks for everyone. Their house keeper had been in and had set out a selection of appetizers. All Steve needed to do was stay out of Edward’s way and make sure everything was to his father’s liking before the Hargrove’s arrived.

 

Which happened exactly at 6pm. 

They pulled up in Neil’s tan colored pick up truck, which Steve’s father sneered at. Steve was glad Max had gone camping with the rest of the kids, he didn’t think he could stomach it if they bought her along for this. In the truck sat Billy, Neil and a thin red haired woman Steve assumed was Max’s mother. They were all dressed very well. Neil had shaved a bit, he’d worn a button up with a tie, a thinning suit jacket and creased slacks. His wife wore a soft pink dress that looked like something from 1950s, a string of pearls and small pointed white shoes. Billy had shaved too, in fact Steve could see that Billy had little to no facial hair at all, it was almost completely gone. His curls weren’t their usual mane either, they’d been tamed down some, everything looked smaller than normal. Even his outfit wasn’t anything Steve was used to seeing Billy wear. No leather jacket, or half undone shirt. Billy had on a simple blue polo that had been tucked into a pair of khakis. He looked so uncomfortable Steve actually felt sorry for him.

 

Edward greeted them in his usual manner. Neil introduced his wife to them, Susan, and then introduced Billy to Steve’s father. Because clearly Steve already knew Billy, and after all Edward Harrington was the only important Harrington. Steve watched his father appraise Billy, and for a second he hoped Edward would reject Billy. But then he smiled.

 

“Welcome home William.” Those words should not be so ominous.

 

___________

 

The Hargrove’s stayed for less than an hour. Neil signed some more paperwork that Steve made a mental note to sneak out of his father’s office, and Susan attempted to make small talk. No one touched the food that had been laid out but Steve didn’t think his father really cared or noticed. It would all be packaged back up and Steve would end up eating it for the next week so he didn’t have to hear about how much money his father wasted on him. When the Hargrove’s left Susan hugged Billy, a strange look on her face when she pulled away. It was like she was saying goodbye, forever. Steve watched Billy give her a stiff nod before he turned to his father. Neil hadn’t said a single word to Billy all night. Steve watched as Neil turned to look at Billy, he smiled at his son and patted his shoulder gently.

 

“You call us,” Neil paused. “We’ll want to know when the baby will come.” And Steve’s whole world shut down on him. He backed up against the wall and tried not to look as sick as he felt. Next to Neil Edward gave a soft chuckle, he was pleasantly intoxicated.

 

“You excited to be a grandfather?” Edward asked in a condescending tone. Steve couldn’t figure out if Neil heard the way Steve’s father said his words or if Neil himself was being condescending when he replied.

 

“It’s what any parent wants. To see their child get exactly what they deserve.” 

 

Steve didn’t know what to make of that. But then they were gone. A steamer trunk of Billy’s belongs left behind next to the front door, and the reflection of tail lights in the garage windows the only sign that they had once been there. 

 

Edward waited until they were out of sight before turning to look at Steve and Billy, who both shrunk away from him. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off his jacket. “Clean this place up.” He snapped as he made his way into the house. “Stephen a word.”

 

Steve silently followed his father into his study, where his father lifted the phone and called for a car. Steve waited as he father asked for someone to pick him up and take him to a hotel in Indianapolis, he’d be gone for a while then. 

 

“I’m leaving you for a few days. I don’t want to be here while you figure out how to mess this up, I will be back on Friday.” A whole week, Jesus. “And I expect this house and HIM to be in good working order when I return. You have 13 days to mate him.” A silent threat. “The sooner you do it, the better. I paid good money for that Omega. Use him well Stephen.” Steve watched Edward pull a prepacked bag from under his desk. Typical. “I expect him to have a bite on his neck by the first of July. Good money Stephen.” 

 

Steve followed his father out of the house, watching as he climbed into a black SUV that had magically appeared in their driveway. Steve shuttered, the bastard had planned this from the start. He waited for the car to pull away before reaching for the trunk, it was heavy. Really heavy. He hauled it into the house, exhaling as he dropped it in front of the stairs. What the fuck did Billy have in here.

 

“Watch is Harrington, that’s all I have left.” Billy emerged from the kitchen, polo now gone and a wife beater displaying every muscle he had. He looked like the Billy Steve was used to. Steve stood and prepared for a confrontation.

 

“S’all yours.” Steve backed away from the trunk and waited for Billy to move in closer, both of them tense and unwilling to take the first step. Billy fidgeted with the hem of his tank and Steve chewed his lip, neither of them spoke. “This is fucking dumb.” Steve said finally, kicking at Billy’s trunk.

 

“I said watch it asshole!”

 

“Shut the fuck up Billy.”

 

“What did you just say to me!”

 

“I told you to shut up!” They glared at each other, and finally Billy stepped forward. “Listen asshole I don’t give a crap about what that contract says! We’re not going to live in mated bliss! I’m already trying to figure out a way to get out of it.”

 

“Me too dumbass.” 

 

Steve was taken aback, he hadn’t thought about that. That Billy would probably also want out of this trap. Billy scoffed.

 

“Listen Pretty Boy I ain’t some prize Omega you get to keep tied up in your kitchen popping out kids for you to sell off,”

 

“Hey! I didn’t want to buy you.” Steve took a step closer to Billy, who stepped closer to Steve in response. “What makes you think I want to own the piece of shit who beat my face in?!”

 

“Did you not just hear yourself! That’s exactly why!” Billy threw up his arms, Steve Harrington was a complete idiot apparently. “You got your Daddy to buy me out of revenge for what I did to your face huh King Steve! Well I ain’t gonna bend over for you!”

 

“I don’t want you to bend over for me. I don’t even want you in my house man!” Steve yelled right back, hands in the air as well. They must look like complete idiots just standing in the entrance way yelling at each other. “Just take your shit upstairs and stay the hell out of my way.” Steve snapped at him, and Billy glared. “It’s the last door to the right. You can’t miss it.” Steve turned and stomped away, throwing the sliding glass door open and falling into a pool car. He pulled the sweater off and angrily undid the shirt. 

 

Fuck today. 


End file.
